


Whiskey'd Up

by Daydreaming_Angel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Angel/pseuds/Daydreaming_Angel
Summary: The Doctor is missing Rose. Set after "The Runaway Bride"





	

**Author's Note:**

> The past few years, my writing has consisted of essays and e-mails. I honestly cannot remember the last time I wrote for fun. But the other night I was sitting on my bed listening to the new Jason Aldean album, and this visualization came up and would not leave.
> 
> If you feel lead to leave a comment, please be gentle. I can’t lie, I’m sensitive about my writing and again, I haven’t written anything fiction in years. 
> 
> As far as ownership- I own Ducky (my car). That's it. I sadly don't own the Doctor, Rose Tyler, or the Tardis- they belong to BBC. "Whiskey'd Up" belongs to Jason Aldean (who I also do not own).

I can twist the top off a 12-pack of longnecks  
Get my redneck on baby all night long with the boys  
And never even think about you  
I can be sittin’ with someone new at a table for two  
Buzzin’ on a bottle of wine and your memory  
Ain’t messin’ up my good time 

The liquid burned a line of fire down his throat and into the pit of his stomach. Not for the first time he cursed his “superior physiology.” He spent far too much time wishing for oblivion. For the lack of pain that came with the liquor induced black-out.

Alas, his body did not allow for complete relief. But it did give him a temporary respite from the constant ache in his chest.

But when I get whiskey’d up, that wantin’ you again  
Starts kickin’ back in and I’m late night calling you up  
My heart starts hurtin’ when that bourbon starts burning  
And I can’t help but touch that stuff  
It’s just like you all warm and smooth  
Even though I know that you don’t miss me  
It’s like you’re here with me  
When I get whiskey’d up 

The smoke filled American bar shouldn’t have brought up memories for him. There should be no tie to her here. But there was- everywhere he looked he could see her. Particularly in the young couple spinning circles on the dance floor. He recalled their dance through the console room, the way she felt in his arms and the sound of her laughter echoing against the walls.

Every sip I take I can taste your kiss  
I feel the fire of your fingertips on my skin  
I guess that’s why every now and then 

He closed his eyes as he threw back another shot. He was as close to obliterated as he would get, and when he shut out the sounds around him he could almost forget that she was gone. He could pretend that the brush of bodies against him was her, and that in moments he would feel the security of her hand firmly in his.

He mentally cursed as the memory shifted to watching her fingertips slip from the lever and fall towards the void.

I get whiskey’d up, that wantin’ you again  
Starts kickin’ back in and I’m late night calling you up  
My heart starts hurtin’ when that bourbon starts burning  
And I can’t help but touch that stuff  
It’s just like you all warm and smooth  
Even though I know that you don’t miss me  
It’s like you’re here with me  
When I get whiskey’d up 

He knew that he should be glad that she was safe. He was fully aware that he was selfish by wishing she had been able to stay in his world. But without her, it was impossible to keep the demons at bay. Every night they returned and he had no one to rescue him.

He couldn’t help but wonder if she missed him the way he missed her. Probably not- she had everything she ever wanted now. Both of her parents healthy and alive and on top of that, she’d be a big sister soon- if she wasn’t already. Maybe she and Mickey had picked back up.

It’s a straight shot back to me and you  
Yeah when I pour one up  
I know just what I’m getting into

Rising from the bar stool he threw some money on the table, not bothering to check the amount. He knew it would be more than enough. When he reached the TARDIS he placed his head against the door, closing his eyes and choking back a sob. Turning he leaned his back against the familiar wood paneling. He stared at the stars they had once visited and remembered her promise of “forever.” When he pulled the phone out of his pocket there was no need to look down as he flipped it open and hit send- she was the only one he had ever called. The moment her sweet voice came through the speakers he broke down in tears. At the beep he finally said the words fate had forbidden him from uttering, “I will love you forever, my precious girl.”

When I get whiskey’d up, that wantin’ you again  
Starts kickin’ back in and I’m late night calling you up  
My heart starts hurtin’ when that bourbon starts burning  
And I can’t help but touch that stuff  
It’s just like you all warm and smooth  
Even though I know that you don’t miss me  
It’s like you’re here with me  
When I get whiskey’d up  
When I’m all whiskey’d up 

In another universe a pretty blonde girl sat on her bed, fiddling with an old phone. She prayed that it would ring, that she would hear his voice again. But just like the countless nights before, the small device remained silent. 


End file.
